


Family Bonding Time

by whereisthedamnlostandfound



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Absolute Trash, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, M/M, Pokemon References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 11:47:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19745116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whereisthedamnlostandfound/pseuds/whereisthedamnlostandfound
Summary: The male kids of the Big Three play Pokémon. Oh, what could go wrong here? I told myself this wasn't going to be slash and it was going to be a brofic. At least I succeeded at one of those two things.Repost from fanfiction.net





	Family Bonding Time

**Author's Note:**

> So this is an old story I made on fanfiction.net user Lethe-the-Dragon. I am transferring my works and I did go through and edit slightly. So consider this a better version of 2014 me.
> 
> Original Link: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/10037104/1/Family-Bonding-Time

"What the hell man! Why are you guys double-teaming on me?" Jason exclaimed as he looked at his blue DS with a lightning bolt sticker. Nico "the Ghost King" and Percy-fucking-Jackson, Hero of Olympus twice, and him were playing Pokémon and Percy was whipping his ass.

Percy looked up from the tiny screen where he was watching his Swampert repeatedly use Earthquake and Magnitude to one-hit KO Jason's electric Pokémon team. "We're not," replied Percy, as he got up from lying on his stomach and his face looked genuinely puzzled, "why do you think that?" 

They were in Percy's cabin because it was the least creepy- with the Greek fire torches in Nico's and Jason's all-seeing statue in his. It was really hard for him and Leo to fuck when his dad was watching his every move. 

"Because you're using Ground type moves! And you're a Water/Ice trainer!" Jason said. 

Nico sighed and told Jason, "Swampert is a Ground/Water type. Plus you know how both of our fathers control and aspect of the earth?" He looked over at Jason who nodded, and he continued, "And how we agreed to use Pokémon of the same type as our powers?" Jason nodded again, not following where Nico's train of thought was going. 

Percy closed his white with blue polka-dot stickers DS, put it down on the table by his bed, and continued for Nico. "So we had to split it up somehow and we finally decided that I would keep Water and Ice and would also get Ground while he kept his Ghost and Dark and gained Rock." 

Jason looked back and forth between the two and after an awkward moment of silence said, "That's not fair, you guys have 3 types and I only have 2." Percy smirked at him and then gave Nico a look and they did their weird mind reading thing. 

"That's what you get for having a weak dad,"

"Nico, don't be mean," 

"Then what type should he get? Huh, you tell me then,"

"We already agreed on it just a moment ago, remember?"

"Oh yeah, Jason-" 

Nico looked over at Jason who shuddered. "Hey man, what's the matter?"

"Do you guys know how creepy that is?" Jason had a wide look in his eyes and seemed unsettled. 

It was Nico's time to smirk and he looked back at Percy. 

"That's," 

"Why," 

"We," 

"Do," 

"It," 

"Pikachu." They said, alternating on each word. 

Percy, fed up with all the dancing around the topic, just said, "Jason, we're giving you Fairy." And then snickered. 

"I thought you weren't going to judge because I am with Leo." Jason said and scowled. 

Nico rolled his eyes and replied, "Really? I'm gay as one of those males from the Fruits Basket crap you read a couple days ago and I'm with the Stolls. You actually think I mocking you?" Afterwards he smirked again and looks at Percy and while he looked Percy straight in his sea-green eyes said, "Anything to confess Percy?" Percy reached out and slapped Nico in the face, his anger palpable. 

Jason, looked at him weirdly and saw Nico who held his face said, "Did you really just slap him in the face?" 

"Yes, Jason, yes I did. Nico, broadcasting I'm gay isn't something that I really wanted to do, you dickwad. It's bad enough that Annabeth, Rachel, and you know. Oh, and Thalia too. Jason definitely didn't need to know" 

Jason literally dropped his jaw and exclaimed, "Perce, you're gay? What the fuck! Welcome to the club! Are you with someone?" 

Percy raised his hands in the air and shouted, "Can we just get back to Pokémon instead of focusing on my love life?!" 

"No, and HA! You are going out with someone if you have a love life!. I mean you now have a love life again after Annabeth left you for Piper and Reyna." At this point, Nico glareed right at Jason, and his eyes said 'Get a new topic or my zombies with drag you to Hades.' Jason shuddered and continued what he was saying but with a different topic, "So, are you dating? I want a straight answer." 

"It's more of a gay answer," muttered Nico.

"No, yes, maybe? I don't know, it's complicated. The guy I'm dating isn't really clear with what we are." In the background, Jason heard Nico mutter about how 'a god who is a huge dick and is leading Percy on and if he is, he was going to kill him.' Percy ignored Nico and grinned. "Anyway, back to Pokémon!" 

Jason rolled his eyes, "Dude, quit trying to change the topic. And you're with a GOD? Holy Juno, I knew you were a good catch but I didn't realize a god would go for you." Percy scowled and turns his 'I'm-going-to-de-ball-you-with-a-rusty-spoon-and-then-feed-you-to-my-pet-hellhound' glare onto Nico. 

"First of all, you two, besides my mom, are the only two to know. Second, Nico! I told you not to tell anyone I was dating a god. It's one thing with saying I'm gay, but to tell them who I'm dating is a huge no! Third, I am a fantastic catch, any god or goddess would be glad to have me." Percy said while still giving the son of Hades a glare. "What's next Nico? Are you going to tell him it's Hermes! Wait. Fuck. Crap, Jason you did not hear what I said." Percy exclaimed while he bit his lip. 

There was a knock on the door of the cabin that they had been holed up in. Percy called out, "It's open, come in!" 

Much to Jason's surprise, Nico's amusement, and Percy's aggravation, it was Hermes who had come to see if Percy was up for a date. 

"Percy, my gorgeous sea prince, do you wish to join me for a date in Chicago? We are going to see a wonderful play and then eat at a really good barbeque joint. I'm sure you'll love it."

The aforementioned gorgeous sea prince blushed and his face took on a goofy grin, "I'm sure anything you picked out is lovely. Give me 30 minutes to get dressed and kick Jason and Nico out." 

Nico rolled his eyes but grabbed Jason's arm to drag him out. Before he and Jason left, he grabbed their DS'. He shoved Jason out onto the porch of the cabin, paused, and turned back to say, "Perce, I'm borrowing your DS," he put quotation marks around borrowing. 

Percy grumbled about how he 'is taking on far too many of his two boyfriend's traits.' To which Hermes belatedly realized that the son of Hades was dating some of his sons, Connor and Travis Stoll. 

"Also, Lord Hermes, I don't care if you're my boyfriends' dad, if you hurt Percy I will find a way to torture you and send you to Tartarus." With that said, Nico turned on heel and walked out of the cabin. 

The Sea Prince looked over at Hermes and said, "He won't have to do it because I already would have personally. We aren't labelled but I hope you are showing fidelity." 

"Have you no faith in me?" 

Percy interrupted Hermes, "You are a god and I am a mortal, yes I have little faith in you being faithful to me." 

"Percy, Percy, Percy." Hermes walked over to him, wrapping his arms around him, and kissed him wherever he could reach, besides his lips, between each word. "I" kiss "love" kiss "you" kiss "and" kiss "I" kiss "wouldn't" kiss "ever" kiss "cheat." kiss "I" kiss "won't" kiss "even" kiss "have" kiss "children" kiss "with" kiss "other" kiss "people." With that said, he chastely kissed Percy on the lips, "you should get ready, my dear boyfriend, I'll be back in 30 minutes." 

**Back outside the Poseidon Cabin:**

Jason looked at Nico confused, "You knew about that? Are you okay?" 

"Of course I did. I was upset that he was queer and he didn't like me, but I have the Stolls now so it's okay. It was 100% unrequited anyway." 

Ironically, right when Nico said Stolls, they appeared. 

"What has gotten," Travis said loudly from Jason's left. 

"Jason in such a," said Connor from Jason's right. 

"Pissy mood?" they crooned together. 

"Does he need his firebug to release some frustration?" asked Connor.

Jason blushed at the implication of the fact that he was fucking Leo. Well, it was true but he wasn't going to say that. 

Of course, by Murphy's Law, Leo had to appear right then and say,"OOOOOO, I love when Jason's frustrated. It makes the best sex out there." 

Jason face palmed and glared at Nico and his boyfriends who snickered loudly. 

Leo whistled. "What did I say that was so funny?" he asked. His eyes twinkled but his face appeared innocent

Nico, between holding his stomach and gasping for breath, forced out, "You gave us the blackmail of the century on Jay, thanks Leo." 

Percy poked his head out and shouted "Keep it down you guys." He winked at Leo, "Also Jay, really? Really? Third base already?" and moved his head back inside his cabin before Jason can throw anything at him. 

"Percy, I swear" thunder rumbles "If you don't apologize, I am going to tell whoever is closest who exactly you are dating!" shouted Jason at the closed door. 

"Who is he dating Jason?" Travis asked. Jason replied quickly, not really paying attention because he was watching the Posiedon cabin, "Ask Nico, he was the who told me." 

Travis and Connor exchanged heated looks and grabbed Nico to get the information out of him. They then darted off to their cabin with their prize. 

Nico yelled at Jason, "THANKS! NOW MY ASS IS GOING SORE AND I WON'T BE ABLE TO SIT FOR DAYS. I'M GONNA GET YOU BACK GRACE, COUNT ON IT!" Jason shuddered but kept looking at the door, waiting for Percy to come out and apologize. 

Shortly after, Annabeth and Piper walked by holding hands. "What are you watching Percy's cabin for?" Piper asked, wondering what shit her ex was up to. 

"He owes me an apology and I'm going to get it even if it kills me." Jason replied, still not looking away from the door. "PERCY, YOU HAVE TEN SECONDS TO APOLOGIZE OR I WILL FOLLOW THROUGH WITH MY PROMISE! TEN, NINE, EIGHT, SEVEN, SIX, FIVE, FOUR, THREE, TWO, ONE!" No Percy arrived to stop Jason from sharing his secrets so he turned to the girls and told them, "Annabeth, Piper, Percy is dating Lord Mercury and they are pretty serious I think." 

Piper's jaw dropped but to Jason's surprise, Annabeth wasn't surprised at all. "You aren't surprised at all Annabeth. Why?" he asked.

"Percy, back when we were fighting in the Second Titan War, had been in love with Luke. Luke had been Percy's first everything basically. Luke loved him too but it never came out until Luke was dying. Plus, Percy was really bullied in school so he was terrified of being anything other than heterosexual. I was his beard and he was mine. He may have told Nico he was gay first but the rest of us already knew he was gay. I'm not surprised about Lord Hermes and him because Lord Hermes has always been fascinated with Percy. Me not being with Percy gives Lord Hermes the perfect chance to date Percy." Annabeth said, taking a deep breath after that long explanation. 

"You could have told me you knew, ya know," said Percy from his spot against the porch railing. The trio jumped because they hadn't realized he had been there. 

"Seaweed Brain! How long have you been there?" Annabeth paused, looked Percy up and down, and asked, "got a hot date?" 

Percy smiled, slung his body over the railing, and landed right next to Piper. "Hey Beauty Queen, Wise Girl. Yeah, I have a date in a couple minutes. I'm excited. Officially boyfriends." 

Piper punched Percy in the shoulder and growled, "Don't call me Beauty Queen. Leo has been rubbing off on you, hasn't he?" Only after she says that does Piper realize she shouldn't have phrased it like that. 

"No, Leo hasn't been rubbing off on me," Percy smirked, "he's been rubbing off on Jason." Jason, Piper, and Annabeth groaned at Percy's bad joke. "Ta-ta ladies, Jason. My date is waiting for me at Thalia's tree." With that, he walked off, giving the group a two finger salute.


End file.
